toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Man for the job: Archive 4
Welcome to my fanmail messages! This is my old talk page! I archived the other ones. Please leave new messages on my new talk page. OTHER MESSAGES Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Sorry its taking ages. Might be another 10 mins. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Almost done! Just on the toontorial! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Knowing where those Toons can be found is tough! Now that just leaves 9 unknown toon locations!(Unless you know those already). If you have not checked, I have listed the "Unknown" and "Known" Toons on the Wiki Tasks Blog. Another Job well done! ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 21:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for Content Team Help Hi. We'd be happy to help you with some search engine optimization tricks. There are just a few things you would need to do to meet the criteria for this; you need to make sure all your pages are , and lower the edit protection to only block unregistered users on your mainpage. Let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you to the list for help. -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel that way. Just to clarify, I was only asking that the protection be lowered to block new and unregistered users; at that setting no IPs, and no accounts newer than 4 or 5 days old can edit the page. In most cases this protects quite nicely against vandals who rarely make accounts at all, let alone have established accounts. If you have vandals on established accounts you haven't blocked then yes, it won't help. If you do drop it and the page starts to have vandalism problems then it would be fine to re-raise it. -- Wendy (talk) 17:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig I changed my signature! Like it? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty easy. You could do this: I am the Man for the job! Lol. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Do this: I am the Man for the job! Lol I am going to Toon Valley to scare some people on my new toon. You can meet me if you want. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) To put a link in your signature, its pretty much the same as when your adding links to pages. Simply, add 2 brackets [[ 'at each end ']]. For signatures, if you want it to lead to your userpage, input: Anything You Want It will appear as Anything You Want The same goes for your Talk Page, but instead User Talk:name|anything you want ''(anything you want is optional, but it will appear as ''User:name) ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 17:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) TOON VALLEY IS DOWN OMG I TELEPORTED 3 TIMES AND JUST DC OMG OMG OMG FRECKLES IS BACK?????? TRUE ITS ALL TRUE ILL GO ON JELLY AND TRY The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I should be Thanking You! No problem! And Thank You for adding those Toon's location! The Tasks is coming along great! I'll probably start another Task after 90% of the SOS is done. ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 17:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) There! She did the tasks thing! Weird, isn't it? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG I CANT COME ON I KEEP DC, HES BACK, AND PKECHIMP IS BACK?!?!?!?!??! AND HE WAS BANNED FOR 3 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL HIM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, or just go along with his plan. say you will join him. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 18:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell him to delete me. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Log on to who forums, ill tell ya there. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Not good - I just got dc too! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh g2g - bye! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ill today :( But feeling better now :D The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 15:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The "Cogs" Page Has Been Turned Into A Page About Iran. Whats With That? ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Hi Hi The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 07:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya do you have to go to school soon? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 07:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) kay bye. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOOK AT THIS! Oh it was the DW website. come on tt. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) oh ok night night. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 21:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I pretended that I was gona dc toon valley on my other toon :D The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It went OK. Oh, and he told me it was ur final days, and then I said if ya defeat Bonkers me tomasa and deputy would take control of super toons to keep it going. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ooops I just made a Trap Cat mad. He says hes gona ban me .-. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I called him a noob and a faker. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I just met a guy called Wilbur who commented on my wikiness :) The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, ive done some of mine. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I JUST FOUGHT ABOUT 10 MINGLERS IN ONE BATTLE!!!! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 10:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) did ur ceo go well??????? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) did you win? when did you do it? who did you do it with? IM FULL O QUESTIONS! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I wish I wish too meet you, ZANY ACRES TTC. Jellyroll the cat 16:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Question I formally ask if this wiki would be an affiliate to my wiki. This is what, one of few things, that are the main reason that I posted in the forum. I am clarifing that I am adding new administrators at my wiki not the way that you said in the forum. Sorry for the mix up. I also "pleaded" those to come to my wiki and help out. And lastly, I am confused about the rules here at and I am repeating myself from the forum post and this time I am numbering them to better help you and others: # Are created articles such as clans, groups, theories, user stories, and things like that, allowed on this site? # Are you willing to be an affiliate to my wiki? found here # What is acceptable here at ? That is what I am asking on the forum. Thanks for responding. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 19:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Let me get this straight so that I am understanding you correctly. : # I am allowed but only to my user page only, right? : ## Follow up question, what if I have players stories like the formation of a group? How would I be able to do that? Like User:Sundogs/Clan name/Formation or is there a special way to do this? : ### Follow-up question to the last follow up question, I like to have a newsletter type page, like ToonTown News as it is called for the ToonTown Wiki's newsletter, and make a sub-page for it as well? : # If I am going to add another clan, I am not allowed to unless I disband the current clan, right? : Thanks for making me understand the usual stuff. Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 20:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I meant by make another page for the newsletter and you said, if I am not mistaken, I can not have more than 1 clan, so, in another way, if I want to do another clan; then I have to end the current clan or transfer the leadership to someone else, right? Sundogs Current wikis' talk page • Wikias' Talk Page • Wikis Managing 20:35, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi :( at home today :( im ill :( The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) oh and look back at edits. I had a war with Nic "Swearer" Pagliocco. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. Me and Syga are on btw. I just finished soloing my first building! :D It was 1 story high xD I fought a Cold Caller, a Telemarketer, a Mover and Shaker and a Glad Hander with 5 seltzer bottles and 2 cream pie slices lol I finished with 7 laff :) The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Looking like no toontown as my mum cant be bothered to do it :( I hate tt Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 16:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) TT How about this, I make a Blog for Tutorial Tom and I tell you guys what I need, and you do it then post the link to the video in the comments section. P.S. i'm too young also, My mom let me use her age. Is you ill? I am :( Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 11:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) OH WAT THE HECK I CANT TAKE NO TOONTOWN IM GONA GO BACK :) Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 11:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Meh got a headache too :( go on dr who forums im gona pm ya something Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 11:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ANYTHING? Do you know ANY way to send a video to me? Twitter? anything? ST No prob. I'm a nice guy. Anyways, WHEN CAN I JOIN SUPER TOONS! I want to join so bad! If you want to you can meet me at the Sellbot VP in Boingy Summit at 4:00 Centrel US time. I'm doing the VP today with the Cold Collars Guild. If you can meet my Master Flapjack toon i'll be happy. I will add your News Blog too I'll add your News Blog too! I'm thinking about creating it just for your use. I'll get the look, and you can take your idea from there! You can Move it to a suitable name if you want. You also have your own TT Section. Once again, you may Move it to a suitable name. Nights Contact Me! 23:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Just chill dude. He doesn't know you, he moved away, he won't hurt you, and he can't take over. We HAVE won. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 10:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol you never use this Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 16:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) lol brb im in a 4 storey cog bldg. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Reporter A while ago you agreed to be a reporter for Gamer News so please get your report in by sometime Friday because I need that for Gamer News. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Reporter This week ask toon's what they think of the Field Offices. Just tell me what they say. Just email your report to me at sirgamerperson@aol.com I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) hey can you get on toontown? Plz? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ok but... Ok, I'll just be on, but after maybe ya can come on right? Well I'll see ya know... --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 16:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) GET ON PLZ ITS URGENT WELL SPEED SAYS THAT GET ON NOW!!!!!! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 13:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) you forgot you forgot to put me in position 1 in top 3 users of the wiki Can you meet me brand new toon in TTC playground Zany Acres right now? My new toon is a brown monkey called Cool Coconut Picklepop. He has only 16 laff but i'm training him. Can he join Super Toons? I'll discuss with you on Toontown today. KingdomDemyx 16:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC)Demyx Suggestion Hey you know Man For The Job... I think you should ask to be beuracat for this wiki because Flippers is hardly on and it would be nice to have a new beuracat thats active. If you know what I mean. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) PROFILE RUINED AGIAN!! PLEASE SOMEONE RUINED MY PROFILE AGAIN! Can you please find out who keeps doing that? P.S I am getting on Toontown right now wanna get on! I have not seen you in a while!Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 22:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx! Hey uh are you on Kirby wiki too? Because it came from that wiki. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I am not on Kirby Wiki. Man for the job 18:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Im about to go on TT (And maybePOTCO) If you wanna come on. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Toontown Central Forums. Name? Hey dont you have a account on TTC forums? If you do here is mine. Lion_blaze. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Its the same as here so its easy to find me! Ty Yeah I thought you said something about TTC forums.. But I didnt know for sure! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey uh bad news... Um while I was editing the adminship rights something weird happened? It said editing conflict and it went into differant text so... I dunno maybe its just a little thing but same thing happened to my user page..... I thiik we should investigate it though. Hey uh... Hey this is a good chance for me to join Super Toons if your aloud to get on. P.S Thanks for fixing that! I was worried I would get blamed YIKES. I am getting on right now. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:10, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool, i'll read it now. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 16:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) its... its ok you advirtised it. But I just didn't want any spammers looking at it, Then they my try to spam it. Its alright though. :) --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC)